The Love We Deserve
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Tate finds Violet playing with Beau in the attic.  Just a little Violate fluff. Who doesn't love that?


_I had an anon ask me to write a fluffy one shot where Tate finds Violet playing with Beau in the attic. Here it is! I hope it is everything that you wanted. _

It had been a few months since Violet had said goodbye to Tate. In those months, Violet watched as her parents fell back in love and took care of the new baby. She watched Moira become a member of the family, always at Vivien's side. She watched as Marcy tried to sell the house, but no one wanted to live in a house that was "full of vicious ghosts." She watched as Hayden cried in the gazebo everyday, and Travis always showed up to comfort her. She watched as Constance walked down the sidewalk everyday with a baby stroller. She knew that it was Tate's son that was in the stroller. She had figured everything out in the past few months.

Violet spent most of her time in her old room or in the attic. She was never in the mood to talk to anyone, no matter how hard her parents tried to get her to spend time with them. She didn't like being in other places in the house because there was always the chance that she would run into Tate. She had seen him once, during one of the few times that her parents insisted that she spend time with them. She was sitting in the backyard, holding her little brother when Nora walked out of the house and over to the garden that she had made. Tate was following closely behind her, talking to her about random things. Violet heard Moira make a comment to Vivien about how Tate was always stuck to Nora these days. "Maybe he is just craving a motherly figure. Nora couldn't take care of a small baby, but she seems to be a doing okay with Tate." Vivien whispered in response to Moira's comment.

Tate must have heard the two women speaking because he turned his attention away from Nora and looked across the yard. Violet gasped when his dark gaze fell upon her. She immediately handed her baby brother to Moira before disappearing to her room.

That encounter had happened about a month ago, and Violet hadn't gone anywhere in the house except for her room, bathroom, and the attic since. She was currently sitting in the attic, rolling a red ball back and forth with Beau. Beau was the only person in this house that Violet never grew tired of. He was a sweet soul that always welcomed her with a smile and open arms. He listened to her if she needed someone to talk to, and he was quiet if she just needed to be around another person. Violet tried to visit Beau everyday and play ball with him.

"Vi. O. Let." Beau sounded out her name as he pushed the ball in her direction. Violet smiled and pushed the ball towards him.

"That's right, Beau. Good job." She had been helping Beau with his speaking whenever she was in the attic. He was starting to learn more words, one of them being her name.

Beau smiled at Violet's praises. He pushed the ball back to Violet. She was about to push the ball back when she heard the attic door open. She turned around and was face to face with Tate.

"Bru – der." Beau sounded out the word brother when he saw Tate. Tate smiled at Beau before pulling himself up into the attic. Violet watched his movements in silence.

"Hey Beau!" Tate moved over to his brother and wrapped him in a hug. Beau smiled and laughed when Tate wrestled him to the floor. "Your words are getting a lot better." Tate ruffled Beau's hair before turning his attention to Violet, who was staring at him. "Thanks for keeping him company, Violet."

Violet nodded her head. "Uh… Yea. It's really not a big deal. I like spending time with him."

"He really likes you. I can tell. You are the only person that has been able to teach him new words."

"Happy!" Beau exclaimed and clapped his hands together. Tate and Violet smiled at him and laughed. Violet's laugh warmed Tate's heart. He hadn't heard her laugh in so long. He turned to her and smiled. His smile made her blush. She got angry with herself for reacting in such a way and moved to stand up.

"I should go so that you can spend time with Beau." She turned away but stopped when she heard Tate call out to her.

"Wait, Vi! Don't go. Please." Tate stood up and walked over to her. "Can we talk? We haven't in a long time."

Violet tried to avoid Tate's gaze. "I… I don't know, Tate."

Tate placed a hand on Violet's chin, pulling her face up so that her eyes would look into his. "Please, Vi. I miss you."

Violet felt tears well up in her eyes, but she nodded her head. "Okay." She moved to sit down, resting her back against the wall, and Tate moved to mirror her actions.

They both sat in silence, watching Beau as he tossed the red ball back and forth against the far wall. Violet was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I feel so bad for him. Beau is the only person that doesn't deserve to be stuck in this house." Her voice was quiet, and Tate almost couldn't hear her.

Tate shook his head. "You don't deserve to be here."

"Yes, I do. I sealed my fate when I killed myself." Violet felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

Tate turned so that he was facing her. "It's my fault, though."

Violet shook her head this time. "Not everything is about you, Tate!"

"Then why did you kill yourself?"

Violet took a deep breath and ran one of her hands through her long blonde hair. "It was just… Everything became too much. Then I found out that the guy I was in love with was actually a murder and a ghost. I just lost it." Violet let her tears fall freely now.

Every tear the fell from Violet's eyes made Tate's heart break a little more. "You were in love with me then?"

"Of course I was. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. Of course, I would have never admitted it, but I always loved you. I even loved you after I found out that you killed all of those kids."

"But you don't love me anymore…" Tate felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I never said that I stopped loving you." Violet turned her face away from Tate because she couldn't stand to look at him crying. It hurt her too much.

"Violet?" Tate whispered her name as if she would disappear if he spoke to loudly. Violet turned her head toward him slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one to tell you about the things I did. It should have been me telling you."

"It's okay. All that matters is that I know the true. You want to know something fucked up? There is a part of me that thinks that I took all of those pills because I wanted to be a ghost like you." Violet laughed and wiped some of the tears off of her cheek.

Tate knitted his brows together in confusion. "What? But when I asked you to commit suicide with me when you thought you were alive, you said no."

"Yea… I said no because you scared the shit out of me. You were acting crazy, and I panicked."

"So if I had told you from the beginning that I was a ghost, you would have died to be with me? Why?"

"Probably. You were the most important thing in my life. Nothing had mattered until I met you. I would have given up everything to be with you… But then I found out who you really are."

Tate lowered his head. "A monster."

The attic was silent. Beau had fallen asleep on his bed sometime while Tate and Violet were talking. Violet took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to center her thoughts. "You're not a monster, Tate. You just lost your way… It's never too late to get it back."

Tate looked up at Violet. She opened her eyes and stared in his black ones. "I want to be a good person, Violet."

"Then be a good person. You are the only thing standing in your way."

Tate nodded his head. "I'm so sorry for everything that I've done."

Violet reached her hand out and placed it against Tate's cheek. "I know."

Tate leaned his face into her hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Violet shook her head. "No, I can't. You hurt my family, Tate. But… I don't want to be alone anymore. My mother is happy with my dad after all of the shit he put her through. I want to be happy, too."

"What makes you happy?"

Violet smiled. "You."

Tate wrapped his arms around Violet and pulled her close to him. His lips melted into hers. Violet smiled against the kiss and felt her anger and hatred slip away. She always felt at peace in Tate's arms. Tate sighed against her lips and held on to her tightly.

Violet pulled away breathless.

"L-uve" Beau sounded out the word love from where he was lying in his bed. He smiled at his brother and Violet before closing his eyes again and falling back asleep.

"My love." Tate whispered to Violet. Violet smiled and placed a kiss on Tate's cheek.

"I love you, Tate."


End file.
